Lucy's Fake Fiancé
by AProperLady
Summary: (NOT based on the movie of a similar name.) Its been four years and Lucy has finally saved up enough money to buy back the Heartfilia mansion! But what kind of people are living there now and what kind of payment do they want? Romance, Humour, and a bit of Drama.
1. A Teasing Introduction

It was a peaceful afternoon in the town where the Heartfillia mansion resided. Everything was quiet and the only sounds you could hear were the birds singing and pleasant small talk being made amongst the town-folk. That peace did not last much longer. "ENGAGED?!" Gray, Natsu, Happy, and even Erza shouted in unison from one of the rooms they purchased in an inn there for the week. The receiver of the shout, besides the whole town, was the one and only Lucy Heartfillia. Her eyes were glued shut and her hands were gripping the sides of the armchair she was seated in as the friends who had just pierced her ears had now enclosed her, staring at her with shocked faces and hounding her with questions at what she had said a few seconds earlier. "This might take a while..."

Yes, I know it is a more than extremely short chapter. But I like to think of it less as a chapter and more as a teasing introduction. There is more to come, I assure you. I already had this idea a long time ago, and the story is complete in my brain. So really, it's just a matter of me tapping it up. I say 'tapping' since I'm still just using my iTouch...


	2. A Redundant Reunion

~Our story begins here~

Lucy Heartfilia had just come back from a job she had done and was on her way home with her reward. She had been taking numerous jobs alone for the last four years because going on a job with Natsu pretty much guaranteed no reward. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she would miss his silly antics and often caught herself talking to herself aloud whenever she went on solo missions. Being alone was... Well, lonely. She came up to the apartment building she had been living in since she first came to Fairy Tail and took a moment to reminisce before unlocking the door.

When she got into her room, she released the handle of her suitcase and started taking off various items of clothing while walking towards her bathroom, a bath was definitely in order. Starting with her boots, she quickly freed her feet from their hours of confinement, dropping the shoes to the floor with a soft thud. Then it was her jacket, which she hung on the back of her desk chair. Then her top, placing it in her hamper of dirty clothes and then... She heard a very loud snore coming from her bed. Her eyes narrowed and her eyebrow twitched as she gazed at the tuft of pink above the bed sheets. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly and turned back around and walked straight into the bathroom. She really wanted to relax in her tub right now. She had been used to his frequent barging in, it was just routine to yell at him when he did, even though he never listened to her complaints. But she decided to let it slide this time around.

Lucy finished removing the rest of her clothing in the bathroom and after washing herself, slowly descended into the soothing hot water. "Aaaaahhh... This is exactly what I needed." She let herself relax and smiled at thinking of Natsu and Happy waiting for her to come home. She had missed them a lot even though she was gone just for the week. '_Hold on... I told him I could've been gone for over two weeks! Why is he here now?_' She thought on this some more. "don't tell me... Has he been waiting this whole time?! In my house?! I told him to take a separate job! ... Hmm.. Maybe he did take one and finished early, so he waited here. ... Nn but that still doesn't tell me how long he's been at my place!" Lucy looked around her bathroom to see if anything was out of place or broken, which was more likely. She couldn't see any signs of arson in the bathroom, but that didn't mean her other rooms were safe. Her concern got the better of her, so she cut her relaxation time short and wrapped a towel around herself to take a look.

Feeling confident that everything still existed (besides some food items) and was in its correct place, the only thing really different being Natsu's vest that was draped over her bedpost, she grabbed a tank top and a pair of jean shorts and walked back into the bathroom to change. Fully clothed and feeling refreshed, she exited the bathroom once more and silently sneaked over to her pink-headed trespasser. She squatted beside the bed near where his spiky hair jutted out from under the covers. Her eyes squinted at him, but the pink on her cheeks showed that she was actually happy to see him.

Lucy pulled the covers down just enough to see his face, which scrunched up at the unwelcome cool air. She giggled softly at his expression and smiled gently, brushing away a hair tickling his eyelid. "You're being pretty creepy, Lucy." Her kind expression hardened as she looked at the blue smiling cat on the other side of Natsu. "Gee, thanks Happy. It's nice to see you too." She replied sarcastically, an angry vein seen popping out of her forehead. She slid down to her knees and rested her arms on the bed. "So, Happy... How long have you guys been waiting here?" "Well we got back from our mission late last night, so Natsu decided to sleep here." '_Figures... I was worried for nothing._' She let out a sigh and looked back to Natsu's sleeping face. He really did look kinda cute like this, apart from the drool sliding out of his open mouth and down his cheek.

She squinted at him again and began poking at his dry cheek. "Naatsuu... Wake up, Natsuu..." Lucy got a loud snore in response. So she raised her voice and poked harder. "Natsu... Naaatsuuuu... Wake Uup~" she was practically stabbing his face with her finger now. "Natsu! WAKE... UP!" She stood and yanked his scarf along with her and out of the bed, dragging Natsu with it. she dropped the cloth and let his top half thump to the floor followed slowly by his bottom half sliding down with the rest of the heap. He sat up with a big yawn and one eye open as he scratched his bare stomach. "Hey, Lucy." He lazily lifted his other arm to acknowledge her. "Hey yourself! What are you doing here again?" Lucy was standing up with her hands on her hips and a tint of pink on her face, unclear if it was from anger or embarrassment. "Isn't it obvious? We were sleeping." He looked at her like she was stupid and Lucy had to resist the urge to karate chop his head. But she just couldn't restrain herself and went ahead and chopped him anyway.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1! More to come soon! This story shouldn't take all that long. Also, since it is in the future, the characters might be a bit OOC. Just a teensy bit. I really don't see Natsu changing too much. He's taller now and Lucy's hair is longer. Her bust is about the same, I guess... Maybe a bit bigger... Haha anyway, if you have a comment, compliment, or complaint, please review!

Let me into your soul~

Song I like for Lucy's perspective, but you can go either way with it: First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes


	3. A Talkative Chapter (I mean me)

This story is brought to you by thesauruses. Those books that can also be found online containing synonyms or other words for words. Thanks Thesaurus!

Also thank you to all you followers!

And a big thanks to this story's first reviewer, wolfgang04! I shall try my best to keep providing you with good entertainment!

Another very big thank you to Where's the mayo! Haha, I imagine Lucy has suggested this to him often through the years that have passed in this story. And thanks a lot! I pretty much write how I think/speak, but I'm very happy you enjoy it!

IMPORTANT(ish) NOTE: You may imagine as you wish around what I write, but in my mind I have put Natsu in his original outfit with slightly less baggy pants and his vest zipped up; both arms exposed. ('Course, at the moment his top half is barren.)

Here goes!

* * *

Natsu ignored Lucy's rambling on about how he shouldn't sneak into other people's homes when they're not around or use their beds without permission or barge in unannounced whenever he felt like it and eat all their food '_blah, blah, blah..._' He was rubbing his swollen head where she had karate chopped it a few seconds ago before her rant. A rant which he heard so many times since they've known each other, that he knew it by heart. Whether or not he wanted to. '_When is she ever gonna give it up? Besides, I don't do this to other people. It's just you. And your bed's comfy. Why wouldn't I sleep in it?_' He answered her in his thoughts, now crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Natsu had given up talking back to her when she was like this a long time ago; it was just better for his health. And life. So he elected instead to stare blankly at her continually moving lips, wondering how long it'd take before they finally stopped. '_Geez she talks a lot..._' It was like they put him in a trance, because he couldn't stop staring and started to feel a little dizzy. He snapped out of it when her lips stilled for a few seconds and he quickly reminded himself to respond to her last question "Are you even listening to me?" She said bending down towards him to see his face more clearly, giving an even more accessible view of her much-exposed cleavage. "Yeah, Yeah I hear ya." He said waving her off with a smile that told her he had every intention of repeating his crimes. She pouted and sighed, giving up on him for today. She had more important things to discuss.

Lucy sat down on the edge of her bed next to Happy, her legs dangling by Natsu who was still seated on the floor. "Anyway, guys.. Guess what?" Happy jumped up to comply, "You got rid of your constipation issues?" for which his head got punched in. "Never mind, I'll just say it." She took a deep breath and started fidgeting as a blush spread across her face. She stood up again and walked away from the bed some before twirling around with a big smile on her face. "I think I have enough jewels to buy back the Heartfilia mansion!" She announced with excitement and pride to her surprised friends. "No way! You could buy a ton of food with that kind of money!" Natsu said springing to his feet "Aye! And lots of fish!" Happy added with drool sliding out of his mouth. "I'M NOT USING THE MONEY FOR FOOD! And I'm just buying the main building back."

Natsu and Happy seemed a bit disappointed at this new information, but Natsu quickly recovered from his depression to give Lucy a sincere smile, showing that he was no longer being goofy "That's great, Lucy!" He showed off his canines to her with that oh-so-typical, one hundred percent, solely Natsu smile. Lucy's blush returned and she smiled back sheepishly. "You're getting creepy again, Lucy." Her blush increased, but her expression had changed from shyness to raging. "OH, SHUT UP, CAT!" She said grinding her teeth and then the sides of Happy's head. Natsu had grabbed his vest and put it back around his person, zipping it back up and then rearranging his scarf while they were having their little scuffle. Lucy stopped her torment, and looked over at her partner. He smiled and said "C'mon, lets go!" "Go where?" Lucy questioned at Natsu's vagueness. He raised a puzzled eyebrow "To Fairy Tail, of course. I'm starving!" Lucy sighed, but smiled at the feel of being home again, which she loved and had missed so much the last week. "Okay, just let me put my shoes on." As soon as her high-heeled sandals were strapped to her feet and well up her calves, Natsu took hold of her wrist and flew down the stairs and out the door heading straight for their guild with Happy flying right behind them. "NATSU WAIT..! The front door!"

* * *

And scene. What will happen next? What's to become of Lucy's apartment building? Will her arm be dislocated from the unnatural amount of force being exerted on her body? Tune in next time to see!

Have a comment? Something nice to say? Something horrendously rude? Then please, share it! I'd love to read your opinions!

For those of you who like and/or have written NaLu stories where Natsu goes into a "dragon's heat" (I've seen a lot of those(I'm not a pervert(well, maybe a bit.).).), you might like the song For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert.

My sponsor line at the top is a reference to a show and I cannot claim credit for the idea behind it. The words are mine, though.


End file.
